We're Only Human
by Juli-J
Summary: Lost complete inspiration for this series. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

"Get down!"

Zack had only moments to grasp the situation. Angeal and himself had, only this morning, been assigned to thwart a Wutai train jacking.

Naturally, Shinra guards would be sent, but this train was out of the ordinary. The windows were bullet proof, the security guards stronger.

This train carried the delegates from across the country who were planning a congregation in an undisclosed location.

A bullet whizzed by Zack's brow, barley clipping a few hairs. A cry resonated from behind him as Zack turned back to see a Shinra guard shove his body onto the ground.

Zack's violet-blue eyes widened as the air flew from his lungs as the guard clung to his torso.

"Hey let go!"

Zack could only go so far before the person above him threw their arms over his mouth and eyes. _What the hell?! _Zack thought.

His questions were answered when a large rumble sounded from off in the distance.

Zack pulled the guard's gloved hand off of his left eye, only to see a large sonic boom come his way. The searing hot wind quickly passed over the two. Rocks and wooden debris clanked helplessly on their armor.

Eventually, the suffocating wind subsided and Zack slowly opened his eyes.

He let out a gasp, suddenly realizing that the guard was no where to be seen. Zack groaned as he felt more than a fair amount of rocks in his pants.

Dusting himself off, Zack quietly mumbled, "Where is that guy?"

"I'm right here sir."

Zack looked behind himself to see his savior…who was trying his best to stand straight and wipe his face off. Zack chuckled and shook his head, "Now that was a crazy idea."

Zack continued to laugh and walked over to the guard. He had stopped rubbing his left cheek, leaving a mixture of dirt and blood to color his face.

The man glanced towards Zack, noticing his laughter stop, "Oh."

Zack's face fell as he noticed that the Shinra guard had reason for jumping him, he reached out to the lone pieces of shrapnel protruding from his savior's back. Zack blinked, "Hey let me help you."

The guard tensed and scooted away quickly, "I'm alright, honestly!" The nameless man gave his cheesiest smile while sticking his arms and legs out, as if he were marketing something for a commercial.

"Ok…" Zack's eye twitched at the strange man.

"Hey!"

Zack turned to see his mentor, Angeal, striding towards him. He briskly walked by as Zack tried to choke out a witty comment and came upon the guard who had already straightened up and saluted the superior officer.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sir, just a bit of shrapnel is all."

Zack cocked his head to the side as they continued to talk on a familiar basis. How could a lower rank speak so freely with a first class SOLDIER?

He jogged over to the pair and interrupted the conversation, "Wait a minute."

The two stopped and looked at him questioningly, as he directed a finger towards the guard, "Who are you?"

Angeal sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration before muttering a 'I'll be at the chopper.'

"Eh?" Zack's eyes wandered for a minute before he noticed that this guard had thinner arms than most and was shorter.

The guard laughed, and lifted the helmet over his head.

Red eyes met violet-blue as Zack took a stumbling step backwards. "You're a girl!"

"Haha, yeah. Is that a problem sir?" The women titled her head to the side as her short black hair moved with gravity. Her eyes sparkled in a playful manner as she watched the so-called 'Great Zack' of second class begin to fret.

"You were on me!" He yelled loudly. This took her by surprise but he quickly covered his face with his hands, a blush had already covered up to his cheekbones.

She let out a quiet giggle before placing a hand on his left shoulder, "Sir, Angeal is waiting for us."

Zack's eyes zipped down to her as he dropped his hands, "You're hurt."

She sweatdropped and let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, I believe we already acknowledged that sir."

"Hey cut it out with the 'sir' stuff!" Her eyes widened and withdrew her hand as Zack quickly picked her and easily placed her over his shoulder. "I'm the one who should be showing the respect!"

It was her turn to blush as she fumbled over her words, "Sir!"

_"Ahem!"_

"I mean…um, Zack!" He flashed a smile and kept his quick walking pace, "I'm more than able to walk myself!"

"I bet you are…" Zack turned in profile to view the damsel in distress, "but it's a rare treat to be around women."

Her eyes softened at his comment. Not until she felt his hand go unnecessarily lower down her backside did she feel her eye begin to twitch irritably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Animechick**: Thanks!

**Rainbowblack**: Really? Don't be discouraged! Make one, I'd totally read it!

Thanks for the review guys!

"What took you so long?" Angeal was grumbling over the pair as they sauntered into the helicopter. His eyes were questioning the silence from his usually boisterous student and his companion.

The two sat with a significant distance between each other as Angeal noticed the brooding look in his friend's eyes and the now glowing handprint on Zack's face.

Zack sat with a goofy grin on his face, though somewhat crooked with half of it swollen. The woman, who Angeal had long since known as Rene Valentine, glared at the man with her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner.

Angeal could only stick his neck out in a feeble attempt, "Do I _want_ to know?"

Silence answered his question.

The threesome disembarked from the helicopter after it had arrived to Shinra headquarters. Rene shoved her helmet on forcefully and strode pass Zack who was feebly trying to grab her attention.

Angeal noticed the tension earlier and had already known that, by now, Zack was sorry for his previous actions. He continued to debrief Sephiroth of the situation and positive results they had received. Chancing a glance at his comrade, Sephiroth smiled knowingly and nodded. Angeal smirked and began to walk with Sephiroth but not before giving Zack a hard shove in the direction Rene had previously walked.

Zack turned about to make a snide comment before smiling in realization. He bolted towards the building but stumbled when his eyes zoomed in on the mass numbers of Shinra guards present. Everyone sat in the room either drinking or exchanging old war stories.

The screen above the room came to life as it listed all missions and the servicemen that had fulfilled them. Everyone let out a shout as Zack, Angeal, and the mysterious women's face had appeared on screen.

A red "_Accomplished_" was stamped across as Zack pushed forward to read the woman's name.

"Rene Valentine." He mumbled. He smiled in thought and went to find her before a few guards suddenly noticed that he was in the room.

"**Higher officer in the room!**"

Zack froze, he knew the mayhem that saluting in this large of a number could cause.

Every guard turned to look at the only one not in uniform and scrambled to make a line for him to walk.

Zack laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as everyone yelled orders, papers flew, and mugs of beer clattered to the floor, "Hey, c'mon guys!"

Thanks to strict training of the guards, Zack was soon able to run easily past the rows of lower ranks and towards the one place an injured guard would go to.

_The Infirmary!_

It didn't take long for the second class SOLDIER to reach the medical ward. Various men and women walked around dressed in their bleached white coats.

Zack quickly caught the sign-in board and looked for the room Rene was in.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

Zack glanced upward at the woman before him. She was strikingly beautiful and was blushing at the older man. Zack couldn't help but smile, his ego growing.

"Can you show me which room Rene Valentine is in?" He sent a dazzling smile her way and could've sworn he saw her knees buckle as she grasped the counter for support.

"Of course!"

Zack followed the woman and couldn't help but try to recite his apologies to the guard he had only met about two and a half-hours ago. It was a surprise when one actually finds a woman enrolled in the military, Zack wasn't kidding when he said that a woman was a rare treat within the service.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the room is closed." The nurse kept her gaze down, too afraid to look into the mako-filled eyes of the man before her.

Zack frowned, "Alright, I'll wait."

He listened quietly for any tid-bits of personal information Rene might be giving the doctor. After fifteen minutes, Zack had begun to go cross-eyed from counting the dots on the ceiling.

Suddenly, a yell pulled Zack out of his thoughts as well as a series of shouts and crashing glass.

Without thought, Zack kicked the door down and pulled his sword out in a striking position.

"Zack!"

On the table was Rene, shirtless, with a few doctors restraining her arms and another with a pair of tweezers. He didn't even focus on the infected pieces of metal sticking out of her back but more so on her chest, which she was horribly trying to cover.

The clang of the sword made all of the doctors cringe as Zack felt the blood rush to his head; his face burned, and his vision suddenly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I finally learned how to use the page break! Woo, some much easier now! I'll go back and edit the other chapters. 8D**

**Again Rainbowblack and animechick, thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

"You know, when I came to the infirmary…I only planned to be bringing you a card." Angeal gazed disapprovingly at his incapacitated student who was currently placed in an outpatient bed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting him to come in there," Rene lifted her hands up to her face as a blush consumed it, "I didn't have a shirt on."

Angeal barked out a laugh, "That's probably the reason he had a bloody nose!" The man motioned to his student's nose, which was plugged with tissues to absorb the blood.

"Well…should we wake him up?" Rene pulled herself off the bed and put a hand on Zack's cheek. "Hey, Zack."

She tapped lightly and peered into his face, he certainly was handsome. Her eyes lit when his eyelids began to twitch, They opened slowly as Zack tried talking, only to notice his voice sounded oddly squeaky.

"Need some help?" Angeal was soon by his side and with a quick smack to the back Zack had successfully coughed out the nose plugs.

Rene's face cringed in disgust as the blood-coated tissues splattered to the floor with a _squish_. She looked up to meet Zack's eyes, "Uh, about back there…I'm really sorry!"

The woman lifted her eyebrow disbelievingly and motioned to his nose. "Which 'there' are you referring to?"

Zack caught on a grasped his nose as he felt the blood soak through his gloves, "Both." He tried to smile all the while covering his nose.

Rene sighed, and quickly grabbed a towel before taking his hand off and held the cloth under his nose.

"You've never been one to hold a grudge." Angeal smiled as Rene titled Zack's head back to discourage the flow.

She smiled while still keeping a hand on the towel and another on the back of Zack's head. "I know; it'll be the death of me!" she replied jokingly.

A beep cut through the room as everyone turned to their cell phones and noticed that Angeal's was the source. He looked up from his phone, anger evident in his face, "I'll see you tomorrow Zack; Rene?"

She nodded and watched as the older man left.

"So…"

Rene looked downward to the man she had barely met this afternoon. "We haven't been properly introduced yet."

That comment took her off guard as she smiled at Zack, "I'm Rene Valentine."

"Zack Fair."

They stared into each other's eyes, the smiles dissolving. As Zack gently took her hand off the towel, the bleeding had stopped, and he held her hand in his.

"Zack?"

His face drew nearer, unblinking, he answered, "Yeah?"

He leaned in quickly for the last few meters as she pushed her forehead onto his. Catching him off-guard she replied, "Nice to meet you."

Zack smiled as she quickly left the room, "Likewise."

* * *

As the months passed, Zack made it a habit to catch Rene at lunch or even during missions. Only on one occasion did they meet at night.

"Geez, the missions have been swamping us lately!" Zack whined as he tossed a pained look at Rene.

She laughed and sat down on the old balcony that the first class usually used for practice. Looking up towards Zack, she patted the spot next to her.

He happily sat down as they both stared into the night sky, sometimes the lifestream would glow a bright green momentarily before disappearing.

"So how's your family?"

Zack's eyes brightened, Rene knew he loved to talk about his hometown, Gongaga. "Well, mom and pop have written to me that everything is going great. Trade is up and the reactor is running efficiently."

She nodded, "That's good."

"How about your brother, Vincent?"

"Ah…"she giggled, "well he's found someone special. A doctor named Lucrecia, it's so cute, he's head over heels for her."

Zack thought for a minute before asking, "Does he know about me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! It was my birthday today, so is that a valid reason? I made up for it with a lil' Zack action. **

**Animechick: Your question should be answered.**

**XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Rene thought about it for a second, she never _did_ tell anyone that they had been seeing each other. Angeal was a man of few words, he had no reason to tell as long as missions were completed.

Her red eyes glowed in the night, as she moved to answer him. But Zack had other plans as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was passionate as he pressed harder, his need for this woman evident. Rene moaned quietly as he pushed her down, his body resting lightly on hers. She wiggled under him, running her hands up and down his strong back and returning to caress his face.

They both loved each other. Lust was not a factor, the need to be with and protect the person you love was all that drove the two.

Zack knew that Rene was fairly modest, but he knew they needed to step up their relationship, they were ready. He slowly lifted her shirt as he felt her gasp. He reassuringly kissed her as they continued to grind and share passionate kisses throughout the night.

* * *

The sun had arisen and announced the new day to the world. The light slowly crept over the huddled forms of Zack and Rene. The pair were both fully clothed, they knew better than to fool around so recklessly.

Rene nudged Zack as he craned his neck to look at her lovingly, "Hey."

She replied with a kiss, "I wish I could always wake up like this."

Zack couldn't help but feel proud at the hickeys he had marked his girlfriend with; smiling, he knew she would hurt him later. He still felt a little frisky after last night and tried for a second round of ravaging her neck before she laughed and pushed him off.

Sitting up, Rene looked over at Zack who was lying on his back. She laughed and pointed towards the door, "Go to work."

Together they arose and walked back into the Shinra building. Curious glances were sent their way as the early risers took in the disheveled appearances of their co-workers. Zack puffed his chest out, he knew what he did and he was proud.

Rene couldn't help but pull her green tunic a little closer to her neck. She stopped glancing when Zack had grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Angeal." Angeal loomed over the two lovers as he looked them over. Zack was unscathed while Rene showed the signs of a rough midnight romp.

He smirked, "What were you two up to?" Angeal's friendly face quickly switched to one of anger, "Did you happen to forget that we had a debriefing at four?!"

With a fast snatch of the ear, Angeal was soon dragging off a more than compliant Zack. Rene covered her mouth and laughed while waving to her distressed lover.

* * *

Changing into some more than modest clothes, Rene returned to work as well. She had a mission today in tandem with the Turks. Rene was a little nervous to tell her brother about Zack, but why? She was 24 and Zack was 25, the age gap was more than reasonable and he was a gentleman, sometimes.

Rene lifted the supplies onto the helicopter as the Turks began to board. Zack called to her, turning, Rene saw him running towards her with a large smile on his face.

"Hey." he said out of breath while grabbing her shoulders, she smiled and waited for him. "We get the next mission together!"

Rene smiled, "That's great! I'll see you when I get back."

"Good luck!" He swooped in for a kiss before flying back down the flight deck.

Rene laughed, oh, how she loved that man. A cough caught her attention as she hastily turned to see her older brother stare with an inquisitive look. She sighed and smiled at Vincent, "That was Zack."


	5. Chapter 5

**Animechick: Haha, you always ask the right questions. XD**

**Yay, Chapter 5! Review!**

* * *

"So…I'm guessing it went well?" Zack looked down at Rene. She was held tightly in his arms as they leaned against the rail. Rene laughed and couldn't stop as Zack looked at her strangely, "What?"

"He thought you were um, well…special." Rene remembered the conversation and her brother's disheveled reaction.

Zack let it go, obviously he wasn't going to get it. But that didn't mean he couldn't 'frisk' her for answers. He began to nuzzle her neck as she grunted at him.

Rene already knew he was trying to mark her again, she wouldn't have it, especially with a mission coming up the next day. So she turned upwards and caught his lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Well, they're obviously not shy about their relationship." Sephiroth grinned as the couple groped each other.

Angeal shifted nervously, he didn't like to pry into other's relationships. Something cringed within him, it wasn't comforting to watch a potential first class SOLDIER at his weakest. He looked to the side as Genesis glared at them.

"At least have some decency. The man is supposed to woo her with poetic words not with his over testosterone-fueled advances!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Angeal started, "the world doesn't follow the plot of Romeo and Juliet."

Sephiroth chuckled as Genesis sent a scathing look at his friend, "He'd best be prepared. Anything can happen when you're a first class SOLDIER."

* * *

"Wake up."

Zack grunted and looked towards the clock, "It's only 3 in the morning." He pulled the pillows over his face, smashing his naturally spiky hair.

Rene coaxed him to get dressed so they could get to the meeting room in a timely hour.

Within a half-hour the two had arrived and Zack took his place beside Angeal at the table. Rene positioned herself on the wall and waited to be called upon.

Zack couldn't help himself and kept shooting glances and smiles at her throughout the meeting. Lazard sent looks at Rene to not influence the spastic warrior as he tried to have some of the mission's objectives stick to Zack's brain.

Rene had to bite her lip to not laugh every time Angeal would elbow Zack in the side.

After the meeting, everyone rose and left for the final preparations. Zack was talking to Angeal when Sephiroth came sauntering towards Rene.

"Valentine."

She straightened up and saluted, "Sir!"

Zack and Angeal stopped to focus on Rene's conversation.

"If you could please follow me." Sephiroth smoothly grasped Rene's hand that had been saluting and pulled her into the private conference room.

Zack made a move to listen to the door but Angeal grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform.

* * *

"Your relationship with Fair is quiet obvious Valentine." Sephiroth walked in circles as Rene stood at attention, clearly intent on his words. "But alas, all matters of the mind must be shoved aside when missions arise."

Rene wasn't sure where this was going, "Sir?"

The silver SOLDIER pivoted on his heel to peer directly into her eyes, "You've been assigned a special task."

Rene collapsed down into a chair as Sephiroth finally left the briefing hall. She was short of breath and swallowed a thick lump in her throat.

This mission scared her, she was not SOLDIER, she didn't _want_ to be SOLDIER. She placed her throbbing head onto the cool metal plating on the table and let out a frustrated sigh.

The doors let out a hiss as someone entered the room. A hand reached to her shoulder pad and shook gently, "What do you want Zack?"

Rene glanced up when no answer came, "Angeal?" She sat up straight and gazed into the conflicting eyes of her friend.

He bent on his knees to gaze into red eyes, "What did Sephiroth tell you?"

Rene stumbled, "I-I can't tell it's classi-"

"Cut the crap Rene, don't make me pull the higher-rank card." Angeal's hands reached her shoulders and squeezed lightly, "Please."

She turned around to make sure no cameras were recording, "I have to get something out of the reactor."

Angeal's eyes gleamed for her to continue.

Rene bit her lip, she couldn't tell the truth, Angeal would surely tell Zack, "I have to follow Sephiroth to the reactor to obtain some schematics."

"That's it?" Angeal stared hard into her eyes, "Nothing else?"

She nodded negatively and he let out a sigh, "Don't worry, Sephiroth knows the time-limit for a regular person. You can only be in there for 5 minutes ok?"

Again she nodded as Angeal patted her back, "Come on, Zack is waiting for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I haven't been checking my PMs lately so leave a review instead because I get notified when I get one.**

**So here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

Rene sat next to an energetic Zack on the helicopter. His foot tapped impatiently as he smiled at her. But Rene couldn't shoulder her worry, she had only 5 minutes to get out of the reactor to avoid getting poisoned.

Everyone was placid, they were all first class, the top class to be sent out on the classified missions.

What was she doing there?

_You're the only one that can fit in the tunnel._

Rene remembered Sephiroth's words exactly. Her mission was to retrieve the classified folders in reference to the Jenova project. The only downside was that the reactor was located in the same room.

She swallowed thickly as the helicopter landed in a large dust cloud. There before the four of them was the deserted village of Pasero and the mako reactor. Rene glanced at Sephiroth and he motioned for her to follow.

A hand landed on her shoulder as Rene turned to meet Zack in a kiss. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

Genesis coughed and Zack reluctantly pulled back, "Be safe."

His words seemed to quell the fears of Rene as she nodded and ran to follow her group.

Rene brought a watch to keep a time reminder of how long she had.

Sephiroth nodded and had already stormed the building's entrance.

With a deep intake of breath, Rene ran in with her gun at the ready. She had to run harder as Sephiroth was unnaturally faster.

Green haze loomed over the spilled mako on the floors. The mako, already been exposed to air, had congealed into a soft pudding-like substance. Rene could already feel the gooey substance begin to seep into her boots.

She hung a quick left, following the imprints left by Sephiroth's boots, and entered the library.

Rene had to throw her arms up and squinted at the brilliance of the mako reactor. Even with her helmet, the tinted visor did nothing to help.

"Valentine!"

Rene looked to the right where Sephiroth was waiting expectantly. She was hesitant to walk by the deceased bodies of scientists as they melted into the acidic mako.

Sephiroth smoothly grabbed her by the hips and lifted Rene into a series of small tunnels.

"You know what to do."

Rene drug herself along the narrow passage and silently counted, "51, 52, 53, 54!" She smiled and slammed her elbow into the fifty-fourth panel.

Hastily, she jumped through the opening and landed in a crouched position. Looking around, Rene soon found the package sitting neatly on one of the surgical tables. She then moved to find the tunnel, which Sephiroth literally instructed her to 'slide down.'

Rene turned quickly, she felt as if someone was watching her. The package was clutched closely to her chest as she pulled her gun out.

"Come out."

She tried not wavering, but her voice shook as the mako inhalation began to take effect. Turning her wrist, she gasped as the watch that had once been on her wrist was now melted beyond recognition, "Dammit!"

Forgetting her paranoia, Rene bent over a hole that looked to possibly lead outside. Before she could decide whether to take this route, a force ploughed into her back, sending her flying down the tunnel, whether she wanted to or not.

Rene let a scream rip from her lips as she flew down the slippery tunnel. Mako seeped from the top and landed on her uniform as dust clouded any possible visual attempts. She could feel every groove and imperfection as nails poked through the metal and uneven panels.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?!"

Zack pulled Sephiroth from the front of his jacket and glared at him. Angeal intercepted a punch aimed at his comrade and pulled the two apart.

Sephiroth turned in profile, "Zack, she'll be fine. She's just fulfilling her mission."

Angeal didn't let him get away, "She said it was just to help you recover lost documents." Sensing a larger picture, Angeal came face to face with Sephiroth, "Or is there something else you're not telling us?"

A scream ripped through the air as the SOLDIERs instinctively pulled out their weapons.

It seemed to be moving.

Above the group, a pipeline burst open as mako spewed from the reactor, as well as Rene.

Zack was first to move. He dropped his broadsword and ran to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Rene?!" Zack tried frantically to get her attention.

Rene was placed on the ground as Zack could only watch her convulse on the ground. Her body twitched wildly as she wheezed out in an attempt to breathe in fresh air.

Angeal came running and turned her on her side. Zack watched as she vomited her stomach contents as her convulsions began to slow.

"Dammit, Rene!" Angeal was performing CPR and chest compressions in an attempt to help her breathe.

She let out a cough as blood dribbled off her lips, "Sephiroth?" Zack leaned over to her side, thinking she had called him. "Here."

Rene made to pull out a stack of folders under her armor but couldn't as her arm fell helplessly to her side. Her eyes moved wildly as she tried to see who was above her.

Her ocular blood vessels were bursting as green clouds fogged over her vision. Rene struggled to hear, but everything was muffled, like someone had placed a pillow over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**So have I gotten better with the cliffhangers yet? lol Also, if you guys have any suggestions of something you want to happen, let me know! I'm more than able to incorporate extra stuff into this story!**

**Thanks for the favorites and messages! Review!**

* * *

The SOLDIERs had already loaded the helicopter as Zack struggled to keep Rene awake.

Angeal could only watch as Rene tried to rest but found none as the chemicals began altering her DNA. All SOLDIERs had mako poisoning, the only deciding factor was whether they survived.

Zack kept shaking his head as he talked to Rene, she wanted to sleep so badly.

"Remember, you still have to introduce me to your brother?"

Zack nudged Rene's head as she tried to reply before a coughing fit consumed her.

* * *

It had been two weeks after the mission to the Midgar reactor. Rene had awoken to a very relieved Zack inside of Shinra's hospital.

Rene had tried to not laugh as Zack's persistent kissing made it hard for her to clear her lungs of the remaining mako fumes.

"Well, I guess you're a SOLDIER now." Zack had given up his advances and now motioned towards Rene's eyes.

He presented her with a mirror, as Rene stayed silent. Her red irises were now surrounded with the infamous mako-blue of SOLDIER.

Rene had only recently returned to work for the Shinra guard. She couldn't help but feel off. The feeling of mako running through her body gave her a strange sensation. She ran faster, healed faster, and could remember more things.

* * *

"Rene?"

A knock rang as Angeal poked his head through. She had been assigned to deskwork and sorting the incoming applications for possible Shinra guards.

Putting the last file in its cabinet, Rene turned in her chair and smiled up at her friend, "Hey Angeal."

"How are you feeling?" The older man took a seat across from the desk and examined his young friend.

Rene's hair was longer, almost to the middle of her back, and was most likely due to the DNA alteration. Her skin tone had become pale which only enhanced the odd color of her eyes. She was slightly thinner and was working later into the night.

Rene shrugged, "Same old same old." Rising from her chair she grabbed the keys to her room and nodded towards the door, "You want to walk?"

Angeal followed her down the confusing halls and inspected her closely. Every sixteen seconds the muscles in her arms would contract sporadically. "The Turks are planning to question you on what happened inside the reactor."

Rene stopped abruptly, "They don't know?"

"It's classified," Angeal nodded, "but Lazard has been able to cover it up and has settled to have a written report sent."

He brought forth the file he had been carrying earlier and presented it to her, "This is your report."

Rene smiled and sent a mock glare at her elder, "Ah…my brother is easily going to tell that this is not my writing."

"As I said," Angeal smirked, "negotiations were made. Whether they are valid is a whole 'nother venue."

Rene smacked him lightly with the folder; "You're bad."

* * *

"Zack?"

Rene walked into her room and placed Angeal's folder on the table. Sure it was her room, but that didn't stop Zack from finding strange ways to get inside without her.

Hearing a clatter, she stopped just short of the kitchen and peeked in slowly. Rene had to bite back her lip at the sight before her.

There stood Zack, now first class SODLIER, trying to pull the oven open. He was struggling to pull it open with both arms as black smoke began to rise from the vents. Rene stepped in quickly and pushed the unlock button, in which automatically released the oven door.

Zack fell back with a grunt and stayed on the floor as Rene pulled the beyond-recognition delicacy from the oven and placed it in the sink.

The first class pulled himself off of the floor and onto his elbows as he gazed upwards at his girlfriend, "Pizza?"

* * *

"So what have you been doing?"

Zack tore into his slice of pizza and chewed as he gazed at Rene. He too had noticed her different appearance.

She reached for another, "Not much, just the usual paperwork." Rene smiled as Zack's face crinkled.

"Ew…paperwork."

"Someone's gotta do it!" She waved a piece of pizza at him accusingly, "Even Lazard needs help!"

Zack stole the offensive piece and took a bite, "Well their gonna have to find someone else!"

Rene stopped mid-reach of the take out box, "What are you up to?"

Her boyfriend rose from his chair and licked his fingers at her, "Wanna frisk me?"

Rene's face flushed immediately, but she didn't let that comment throw her, "Where-"

"Well I was thinking the bedroom…"

Rene's face darkened again, "Zack!"

"Gongaga." Zack was already behind her as Rene gasped in surprise.

"Zack-"

"I want you to meet my parents." Zack smiled shyly, "Mom doesn't believe that I got a girlfriend."

Rene choked back a laugh and muttered lowly, "Mama's boy."

Zack whined, "Hey!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! Sorry this is a little bit shorter but I thought I'd give Rene a chapter of relaxation.**

**So reviews are welcome and thanks to everyone that put this on their 'watched list'! And special thanks to Meme0 for the critique (I changed it a little, can you tell?)**

**Happy Fourth of July! Try not to blow yourselfs up! **

* * *

"So what have you been up to?"

Rene had agreed to turn in her report to the Turks the next day. She decided to meet her brother at the nearest café and to send him with the file.

Vincent placed his coffee down and folded his hands respectively, "The same." He stirred in another creamer, "I've been watching Ms. Crescent during her stay at Dr. Hojo's laboratory."

Rene's eyebrow quirked up, "Oh?" She bit her lip and leaned in, "That's it?"

Vincent's face lit up as he bowed his head, trying to hide behind his bangs, "If you're asking about my job, then yes, I keep it strictly professional."

"That's what you say," Rene leaned back in her seat and watched her brother squirm, "But the security cameras say different."

Rene grinned when Vincent's head shot up, "What is this? An interrogation?"

"No, no." Rene turned to the side when the waiter arrived with her tea, "Thanks."

Vincent was flustered, he was the older brother, wasn't _he_ supposed to be quizzing _her_?

"What about you and Fair?"

Rene swallowed a mouthful of tea before smiling, "We're fine." She placed her cup down and played with her fingers, "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I was going to go on vacation."

Vincent leaned back and hung an arm behind himself, "You know dad doesn't approve of a SOLDIER."

Rene sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face, "I know."

He eyed her hair, "Especially with that mess he got you into." Vincent motioned towards her eyes and hair.

"That was not his fault, Vincent! I accepted the mission and the risks of working for the Shinra Guard." Rene growled.

"Calm down," Vincent waved his hand, "we're just worried that with the exposure to mako you received…that they'll enlist you for SOLDIER."

Rene's face relaxed, "Don't worry. I told dad that I was never going to join SOLDIER, just the guard."

"Well, you're always welcome to the Turks, though I'd have to warn you about Reno." Vincent began to rise from his seat, as did Rene.

Rene grinned and hugged her older brother, "Why?"

Vincent held the door open and muttered only one word, "Womanizer."

* * *

Rene later returned back to her room to find a familiar SOLDIER on her bed. Zack was lying on the bed flipping through a book with his legs in the air like a schoolgirl.

She smiled and placed her bag on the floor before falling backwards onto the bad. Rene looked towards Zack as he examined her photo album.

"So this is your dad?" Zack gazed at a picture of a man with sleek black hair in a business suit standing next to the younger versions of Rene and Vincent.

Rene smiled fondly at the pictures as Zack read the names, "Grimoire Valentine?"

Zack placed an arm around Rene and pulled her closer. She responded by closing the leather-bound book and placing it on the floor.

Zack sighed, "When do I get to meet them?"

He shook her lightly when she didn't respond but stopped when he noticed she had already fallen asleep.

The 1st class SOLDIER smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her closer and quickly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Juli-J: Ah! Chapter 9 folks! Thanks to everyone for putting this on their alerts list! Reviews welcome! **

**_I actually had someone ask me if I created Final Fantasy so...sigh_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Zack (I would LOVE to!), Shinra (all that good stuff) or any of the characters except Rene._**

**_Got it? Get it?_**

**_Good._**

* * *

Zack and Rene had soon boarded the helicopter after their nap and were close to their destination.

Accompanying the couple was none other than Reno and Rude of the Turks. Even though Rene and Zack were talking, Reno continued to find rather interesting subjects to interrupt with.

"So you're gonna see his parents 'eh?"

Rene nodded.

"Dude, are you gonna marry her, yo?"

Zack flushed red and Rene looked at him questioningly.

"Hey Rene, if you look at Zack's face long enough then you'll notice that his nose isn't centered!"

Zack's face irked as Rene snorted in attempt to smother her laughter.

"Did you know that there's only a one letter difference in our names?"

Reno was oblivious to the couple's flushed faces. Zack was clearly pissed as Reno grabbed Rene's hand and patted it, "I think it's a sign." Reno wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Rene tried to contain her blush. Luckily, Vincent had warned her about the infamous Turk.

Reno tried to close the gap between their faces as Rene quickly placed a finger on his forehead. He looked cross-eyed at her finger and smiled disdainfully.

Sadly, Zack hadn't been notified of the Turk's history and gritted his teeth before growling, "Shouldn't you be flying the chopper?"

Rude grunted from the front of the helicopter, signaling for his partner to return to the controls.

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow." Reno quoted dramatically as Zack huffed and sat back in his seat.

Rene smiled and placed her hand on Zack's reassuringly.

Although Zack was in a sour mood, Rene couldn't have her spirits dampened. Gongaga was a coastal village with miles and miles of beaches. Rene had never been to a beach, but after spending her life in either dreary Midgar or mountainous Nibelheim, a beach sounded nice.

Zack nudged Rene and motioned for her to look out the window. Rene pulled on her seatbelt to gaze at the village below her.

Zack smiled at her and quickly unbuckled himself as the helicopter landed.

"Welcome to Gongaga."

Rene couldn't help but close her eyes and stand on the helicopter's ramp as the salty air greeted her face. Seagull's squawked loudly in the distance and the crashing waves weren't too far off.

Zack was more than happy when he noticed Rene's expression. Quickly grabbing her hand, Zack laughed and pulled Rene towards his house.

"I can't believe it! I'm home!"

Rene laughed and watched the small village race past her eyes as the crazed hometown boy continued to pull her towards his house.

She couldn't help but feel refreshed. Sure she had only been in the village for about ten minutes, but there was a serene feeling that had settled across her mind.

_"No Shinra"_, Rene thought happily, _"No fighting."_

Zack pulled her into an abrupt stop as he panted with Rene's hand still tightly clasped within his.

His mako-filled eyes gleamed excitedly, "Alright, time for you to meet my old man and mom."

Rene tried to hold back a laugh and nodded, "Whatever you say."

Zack turned around and placed his hand on the old doorknob, he held it for a moment, savoring the familiar feeling. Quickly he stepped in, his parents never locked the door.

Rich red and golden colored furniture gave the room a cozy feeling and the musky smell Rene had always thought belonged to Zack actually belonged to his home. The house was silent as Rene smiled expectedly.

Zack continued to smile, still panting through his teeth, "Mom? Dad?"

No answer.

His smile slowly turned into a frown as his eyebrows knitted together.

Zack went running down the hallway as Rene went to the kitchen, "Mrs. Fair?" She stuck her head out towards the backyard and called out again, "Mr. Fair?"

"This is odd..." Rene was about to turn around when she felt something press between her shoulders.

"Don't move."


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! Chapter 10 folks! **

**Meme0: lol...yes EVERYTHING Fair! Ha ha, the nose thing came from my friend..."Doesn't his nose look off?"**

**So enjoy you guys! Reviews welcome!**

**_Disclaimer for the challenged: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Zack (I would LOVE to!), Shinra (all that good stuff) or any of the characters except Rene._**

* * *

Rene froze as the person pushed the gun further into her back. Taking note of the gruff voice, she knew it was a man.

Quickly, Rene slammed her foot down onto the man's. He let's out a grunt as Rene catches him off guard by yanking the firearm out of his grip and thrusting it up into his chin.

The man fell backwards, taking a chair with him, and quickly stops as Rene places the barrel over his nose.

He can smell the gunpowder.

This time, Rene returns the favor and mutters, "Don't move."

The man smirked and began to chuckle slowly before erupting into laughter.

Rene lifted an eyebrow and began to lower the gun.

"_What the heck?" _

Before Rene could finish her musings, the man saw her stance slacken. He shot his foot up towards her gut and sent Rene skidding across the kitchen. She grasped the counter and pulled herself up before running at the man.

Before she even reached half-way, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. The force pulled her back into a familiar grasp.

"Who-", Rene stopped as Zack smiled down at her and asked humorously.

"What'cha doing?"

"I-" She began.

"That your girlfriend Zack?"

Rene turned to the man who was now wiping a bit a blood from his chin. He looked at the two and grinned, "She hits hard."

Zack raised his eyebrow and looked at the floor, his eyes landed on the gun and he quickly turned back, "Dad! You crazy geezer!"

Meanwhile, Rene kept looking back and forth, trying to find some resemblance between the two.

"You could've shot her!"

"I highly doubt that."

The man strode over to the gun and picked it up. Single handedly, he popped the casing open as Zack and Rene saw the lack of rounds.

"No bullets."

"Still!"

"Are you two fighting already?"

"Mom!"

"Grace…"

A woman walked out, and gasped as she gazed at her husband, "Steven, you put that gun down now!"

"What?" The man raised his eyebrow and chuckled before placing it back together and walking out of the room.

As he passed Rene he whispered quietly, "I expected more from a SOLDIER."

Zack heard the comment and let Rene go before following his father.

Grace looked on disdainfully before composing herself and introducing herself to the guest, "I'm Grace."

Rene smiled and let out a sigh, "I'm Rene."

Grace looked down and muttered, "Those two have never really gotten along." She pulled out a rag from her pocket and began dusting the footprint on Rene's shirt.

"Oh, that's alright." Rene smiled and gently took the cloth before scrubbing the footprint off quickly. She smiled at the old woman.

The woman returned the gesture, and her eyes brightened considerably, "Oh! You two must be famished! Midgar is quite the trip. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Rene noticed Mrs. Fair begin to take out some meat and vegetables, "Would you like some help?"

* * *

Later that night all four residents sat around the table. Dinner rested in the center as Zack sat across from his father and Rene sat next to him, across from his mother.

The two women looked back and forth and Mr. Fair smirked at his son's scowling face.

Rene sighed as Zack tried to initiate a staring contest. Silently elbowing him, Rene motioned for Zack to eat.

Zack had just realized that his mother and girlfriend were almost done. Sighing in defeat and gazing at his father again, Zack finally reached for a piece of chicken.

And so did someone else.

Two pairs of angry eyes met again.

* * *

Rene had finished helping Mrs. Fair with the dishes and walked outside. She easily spotted Zack on a swing.

Smiling, Rene walked behind him. She pushed lightly as Zack quickly grasped the ropes. He turned to look at her as she smiled. He returned it.

"So…" Rene started gently. It was obvious the two male Fairs did not get along.

"I'm sorry."

Rene stopped pushing and let Zack come to a halt. He looked up at her, "He shouldn't have said that."

She laughed lightly as his eyes questioned her, "He isn't the first. Though, the whole confrontation wasn't necessary."

Zack stood up and smiled at her. He quickly bent down to hug her, his face nuzzled her dark hair, "Thanks."

Zack always surprised her in moments like this. That this man, who would always appear so strong, so adamant to become a hero.

That this man…could appear so small.


End file.
